Candy Colored Child
by Ticci-Tori Rogers
Summary: Almost 18 years ago, Laughing Jack thought he had it all. A girlfriend and a child on the way. He was happy once more, and his colors were even back. But he lost it all. And when he finds his daughter again, Jeff is planning on killing her. Enter Ariella Thretch, a girl who spent 7 years in an orphanage. When she finds her dad, everything changes. Even how she feels about a killer.
1. The Beginning

_Prologue: December 8, 1996/17.5 years ago_  
_Laughing Jack_  
"Jeff can we go now?" I growled, irritated.  
It was a snowy December night in 1996. This marked the anniversary of when I lost my sanity, meaning I just wanted to kill or go back to Slender Mansion.  
Instead, I was being dragged off to god knows where by Jeff.  
p style="text-align: center;"Jeff knew that I hated being in the human world for long periods at a time unless I was killing, but he took me to a goddamn bar./p  
"N-No man, I'm just getting started!" He replied, laughing and falling over  
_(Insert sarcasm here)_ Great. he's drunk.  
I started walking towards the door when I saw her. A beautiful woman with strange eyes; one blue and the other green. She had blonde hair and the palest skin I'd ever seen; paler than Jeff's. Luckily it was a costume party and she was dressed as a witch; which means I didn't stand out either. I fell in love with her instantly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing because I knew I loved her, which was weird since I was never exposed to such feelings around Isaac (Laughing Jack's Origin). She walked over to me. "H-Hi," She whispered, barely stuttering. Her little stutter was adorable. Reminded me of Hoody. "I'm Sapphire."

"Jack" I replied giggling.

"Want to take a walk?" She asked, getting a bit closer to me.

"I would love to" I told her taking her hand. I looked at Jeff drinking like a madman, he'll be fine I said to myself laughing evilly and walking with Sapphire. I took her hand and we left.  
She took me outside and began to talk.

"So...do you like candy?" I held out a piece of candy, offering it to her.

She giggled and popped the candy in her mouth.

I couldn't control my feelings any longer and kissed her.

_Seven Months Later_

Only two months and then I'll be the father of a bubbly baby girl. I was now truly happy. I giggled and walked down the hall.

"Excited?" I turned and saw a smirking Jane standing there. I always liked Jane. She was so nice to me when I first came to the Slender Mansion. I hated what Jeff did to her. The poor girl had already been through so much because of him, then he almost killed her.

"I had asked her that when my daughter if she would be her godmother. She (of course) said yes.

And Slenderman would be her godfather.  
"How can you tell?" I finally burst out laughing, because everyone in the house knew I was excited; hell I was back in color.

"Lucky guess," She smiled and walked off. I waked to my room in which I now shared with Sapphire.

I remember the day she asked if I knew that she was a witch.

* * *

_"Of course I do! I know everything about you!" I giggled, nuzzling against her and kissed her cheek._

_"Okay, Mr. Know-it-all. Do you know I'm pregnant?"_

_"My eyes widened as I tackled her, kissing her deeply. "I love you!" I cried as I saw my vibrant colors return to me  
_

* * *

That was the happiest day of my life.

"I was lying down for about an hour now wondering when Sapphire would be back. She was gone for awhile now and I was starting to get worried.

"I heard a mortified scream followed by crying from Jane and Slendy.

"LJ!" Jeff was shouting at me. "Get down here now"

I went running downstairs and saw the TV. "What channel?" I asked, nervous.

"Fox News."  
My heart sank as I began to watch, knowing already that something had happened.

"And we're back on the scene! A woman was mauled by what witnesses called a monster, you can still see the blood from the incident. Authorities have captured the monster and managed to take a picture of the woman without being too graphic." They showed a picture of a mauled Sapphire.

My heart sank as I burst into tears, but the reporter continued. "Her name was Sapphire Woods. She was pronounced DOS. The hospital said she was 6 1/2 to 7 months pregnant. Luckily the child survived and is in the NICU." My head shot up at the TV.

She's alive? My little baby is alive?" A bit of life came back to my face.

"They said she should make a full recovery, but once she's well she will go up for adoption..." All the color drained from my face body at that moment, my only child taken away from me and the woman I loved dead, my heart broke at that moment.

"The hospital has named the baby girl Ariella..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. If you read this before it was fixed, I am so sorry. My stupid docs freaked out  
**


	2. Ari

_Chapter 1: June 8, 2004, 10 years ago_

_Ariella_

I was only 7. It was a hot summer day, so I was swimming.

"Cannonball!" I cried, jumping into the cool water. Before I hit the water, I teleported away to my room.

I watched from the window as the kids tried to look for me. After about 5 minutes, I teleported into the water and swam up.

"I win again!" I looked up proudly, laughing in my head.

I had been playing with the other kids for about an hour when Mr Andy told me to come here.

I crashed into a lot of kids as I ran up to Mr Andy, who had been talking to this really pretty woman. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing this spotted pink and white dress with summer boots.

"Ari, this is Ms Thretch. Ms Thretch, this is Ari."

"She's very...unique." The pretty blonde woman said to Mr Andy.

"Yes she is, but sadly as far as we know she's mute. Other than that she's happy and friendly and always here to help. She's full of love and is looking for a family to share it all with." Of course Mr Andy made me look better than I think I am."

"Well...she's perfect. You see my husband and I have been wanting kids but sadly with no success." She looked down sadly. I felt a little bad for her. I would hate not being able to have a child.

But I was also happy because then that means I'll have a new home to live.

I've been in foster care for awhile now. I've been bumped from family to family, because well I'm sorta...well...I'm a handful! It wasn't my fault! It was only because they didn't give me candy! And candy keeps me calm, and alive.

I was lost in my thoughts as they talked a lot. Eventually, I left to go play with my friends. I giggled and ran around with them, jumped around, and even crashed into the wall a few times.

"Ariella!" Mr Andy cried.

I giggled and ran up to Mr Andy, crashing into the table on the way. Him and Ms Thretch winced. "I'm okay!" I cried.

I heard Mr Andy whisper, "She doesn't feel pain."

I giggled again and ran up to them.

"Ari, you're going home with Ms Thretch! Pack your stuff up!"

I squealed and went to get dressed. I put on a t-shirt and some pants, packed up everything I had, then began to run out.

I hugged and waved goodbye to my friends while my mom signed the paperwork.

I ran out the door and ran into Ms Thretch in the process.

She laughed and picked me up. "Someone is happy!" She teased.

We were walking out the door and I waved goodbye to Mr Andy. "Bye~!" I cried.

He smiled and said goodbye to me.

Before we officially left, Mr Andy stopped Mrs. Thretch and whispered in her ear. "Make sure she gets sugar daily. You won't like what happens when she doesn't." He pulled away and hugged me goodbye. He hugged me tightly and cried a bit. Mr Andy couldn't have kids and his wife refused to adopt. I had been here the longest, so he thought of me like his own. He pulled away, and with that, we left.

I fell asleep in the car. I dreamed of these people. A black and white clown man crying over a grave. I didn't know him, but I felt bad. He left flowers on there, and turned to me. "Ari?" He whispered in a raspy voice. I nodded. He hugged me tightly, crying. "I'm your father. I have missed you so much!" I didn't want to wake up, but Ms Thretch did at our destination. She picked me up, carried me to the door, and whispered to me, "Welcome to your new home. I'm your mommy." She said with tears in her eyes. I began to cry and hugged her.

_Present_ _day_

That, my friends, was 10 years ago.

My name's Ariella, but you can call me Ari. I'm 17 1/2, 6 feet tall, with bright red hair (you know, like the color of a crayon), one of my eyes are blue and the other one's green.

I weigh 113 pounds and I live in a wooded area in Pennsylvania. I find that I'm happiest in the woods. I was born on Halloween, but my original due date was Christmas.

Since the day I was born I have not said a word (I know how to talk, I just choose not to). I live with a father (he's nice normally, but when he's drunk, he abuses me mentally. He always says sorry the next day and gives me a present), an extremely caring mother, and an annoying little brother named Charles. I love them all so much! Ever since I can remember, weird things happen to and around me. If I don't eat sweets for one day I go KILLER crazy.

When I get deadly mad, I turn black and white and go a little crazy. (OKAY, maybe more than a little), but that's happened only once and that's because I had no sugar for one day, so NOT MY FAULT! I also have little powers you know, speed, agility, flexibility, stamina, crazy knife skills, telepathy, and I can disappear in a puff of colorful smoke.

I'm weird like that, but I like it.

The weird man in my dreams hasn't reappeared at all since I was jolted awake by my mother that day. I thought it was normal later, due to the dreams. The dream was like any other, until I met him...

That's the day my life changed forever

* * *

**Hey guys! So let me tell you something. I'm going to be in California from 6.18.14-7.8.14...somewhere around that. We're driving, so we're stopping in Vegas for the night. So I probably won't be updating unless I take my computer to**


End file.
